Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to moisture control in aircraft compartments and more particularly to a moisture wicking material disposed about structural connecting members to intercept condensate flowing down the members.
Background
Highly moist air is often present in aircraft cabins which tends to collect in warm volumes in the upper crown of the fuselage. The moisture in the air often condenses during flight operations and collects on interior surfaces. Due to surface tension effects, the condensate tends to flow down connecting structural members in the fuselage, such as tie rods interconnecting cabin interior linings to the fuselage skin structure. This condensate may then trickle through gaps in the interior linings and drip on passengers, the cabin interior furnishings and equipment; an effect known as “rain in the plane”.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus to prevent or reduce condensation flow travelling via structure or interior members within the aircraft to eliminate condensate dripping within the cabin.